Friend From Hell
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: In the original Japanese version of The Ring, Ringu, you had to copy the tape, AND show it to someone else. Racheal did this. Aiden didn't. Samara knows, and shes come for her new friend.RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring. Whew!  
  
Morgan: HI! This is my first Ring fic, so be nice! I normally write Harry Potter or Anime stories, but I thought I'd give this a try. I will take compliments, ideas, and corrections. Also, this is a one-shot story. R/R!  
  
Summ: In the Original Japanese Version of The Ring, Ringu, you had to copy the tape AND show it to someone else. Racheal did this. Aiden didn't. Samara knows, and she's come for her new friend. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rain pored from the sky. Racheal watched the rain, that looked more like tears. It had been two days since her husband had died. Although they were not together it still hurt. Aiden was also taking it hard. The young boy had just found out about his father, and was in the living room, staring at the TV. Next to him lay his notebook, filled with his pictures of horror.  
  
Racheal looked at the clock. 12:00 am. It had been exactly 10 minutes later that she had awoken from her nightmare, only to find that her son had watched the horrid tape. But it was all over now. She had made a copy of the tape, as had Aiden. The evil girl who had started this nightmare, had taken the curse from them.  
  
Racheal had at first felt sorry for girl, Samara. First she was forced into this world, her heart full of evil. Then her mother, the only one who was thought to have loved her, threw her into a well, thinking she was dead. But she was wrong. Samara was alive. But when the small girl realized she was stuck in that horrid well, she made sure all would here her story, and all would suffer at her stare. Her stare full of hate and sadness. But Racheal now hated the girl. She had killed her husband, just when they had started to make up for their mistake.  
  
"Racheal." Called Aiden from the living room.  
  
"Yes?" called Racheal, rubbing tears from her eyes.  
  
Aiden walked into his mother's bedroom and stared at her for a moment. Then he walked over to her, and hugged her. After a moment or two, he took a step back and looked into his mother's eyes.  
  
"I love you Racheal." He said. "Don't cry when I leave."  
  
"W-when you leave?" laughed Racheal through tears. "Why would you leave?"  
  
"Because she's coming for me." Said Aiden walking over to the door. "She said I didn't do the last step. But that's okay. She told me I'd get to see daddy again."  
  
Racheal stared at her son for a moment. 'She'? Who had told her son this nonsense? And what last step? But then it hit her. Samara.  
  
"Aiden, you did the last step! Stay away fr . . ." called Racheal hurrying after her son. But he cut her off before walking into the living room, were TV static could be heard.  
  
"Don't follow me." said Aiden. "I love you mommy" He closed the door in his mother's face, and a locking noise was heard. Racheal heard her son walking into the living room. Then silence. Then-  
  
"Come." said a hoarse voice.  
  
"Don't forget your promise." Aiden said. "Will you tell me what I have to do now?"  
  
"No." said the voice. "Come.and I will tell you all."  
  
"Fine." Said Aiden. There was silence, and then nothing but the sound of a bird singing.  
  
"NO!" screamed Racheal, as she ran out of the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. On the TV screen, Samara was leading Aiden over and into the well. She turned and gave Racheal an evil smile.  
  
"He is mine now." she hissed, and jumped into the well.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" sobbed Racheal, falling to the floor. "W-what last step?! What was it?!" But then she knew.  
  
"Copy and show it to someone else? Kill some one else?" she whispered. Racheal's brain had taken in too much. She went insane. She ran outside, laughing insanely.  
  
"Die! Die everyone!" she laughed. "She will kill you ALL! HA HA HA!" Racheal collapsed onto the ground, were she was later picked up by the police. As for young Aiden. . .  
  
*In the Well*  
  
" What now? What do I have to do?" asked Aiden, standing on his tiptoes.  
  
"Heheh." Samara laughed softly. "You have to stay here, and play with me and be my friend. . . forever."  
  
"You tricked me!" said Aiden. "Why didn't you just kill me?"  
  
"You are an interesting boy." whispered Samara. "You and I both know what it is like to have a strange family, a family falling apart."  
  
"You're the reason my family fell apart!" said Aiden. "I'll get out of here! You'll see! I'll never be your friend!"  
  
"Go ahead. Try to escape." Said Samara, smiling. "I did. but it didn't work out for me." She pointed to the wall, were fingernails lay, black and red. Samara then raised her own hand, bloody fingertips waving at the boy. "It really hurts."  
  
"Fine!" whispered Aiden, tears rising in his eyes. "I'll stay. But you'll have to kill me, for me to be your friend, wont you?"  
  
"No, no." giggled Samara. " I'll let you die the way I did. A long, painful death. Water soaking into your pores, flies, laying their eggs in the water, waiting for you to feed their young. Heheh."  
  
"B-but how long?" whispered Aiden, dreading his answer. "How long will it be before I die?"  
  
Samara smiled. Her body slowly turned back into her corpse as she sunk back into her watery grave. Only two words left her bluish lips. The two words that she whispers to her victims.The two words, that tell you of your fate.The two words, that chill you to the bone.  
  
"Seven days."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan: Whee! That was fun to write, even though my writing style isn't very good. I hope you all like this story, and I hope you all check out my other stories too. R/R!! 


End file.
